Cuatro de cinco
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Renata/Chelsea:."Ambas cayeron al suelo. Las calles estaban desiertas, y ellas en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad. El juego comenzaba otra vez, siempre con la misma rutina. Y cuatro de cinco veces, ninguna se resistía a la otra" Femslash. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **Aplicado. Me da por la oreja repetirlo, srsly.

**Claim: **Chelsea, Renata.

**Advertencias: **Si le tienes repulsa al femslash, ya sabes qué hacer. Contiene lemmon, so... aténganse a las consecuencias, que si se trauman les he dado la advertencia antes.

**Notas: **Gosh, esta pareja me lleva rondando varios días por la cabeza. Necesitaba escribirles algo. Enjoy, pipol.

-

-

* * *

**Cuatro de cinco**

**

* * *

**

**I.**

La primera vez que Renata vio a Chelsea, no percibió nada interesante en ella.

Se conocieron en la guardia de los Vulturi.

Renata no supo si ella era neófita, o si llevaba años como vampiro. Era nueva en la guardia, eso era lo que sabía. De cualquier modo, no le interesaba. Chelsea para ella no era más que una simple vampiresa en la gran guardia que acompañaba a los vampiros italianos.

Tampoco le importó el proyectar su escudo cuando ella quizo acercarse a Aro.

— Renata, querida, no hagas eso.

— Pero amo Aro...

— Ella es buena. Es importante para la guardia.

Y Chelsea se levantó, cruzó el espacio y se acercó a Aro. Éste le tomó de la mano delicadamente.

— ¿No te has enfadado con ella, verdad Chelsea?

— No amo Aro, para nada.

Renata sintió los celos bullir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Esa Chelsea estaba con su amo, ganándoselo.

— ¿Cuál es su don, amo Aro? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —podía notarse a leguas que le despreciaba.

— Su don, mi querida Renata —se acerco a ella al nombrarla— es su potencial para controlar los lazos entre personas. Puede servirnos para adquirir nuevos dones, para que ellos _quieran_ unirse a nosotros.

Renata asintió, pensativa. Quizá Chelsea estaba utilizando su don en su amo y por eso él la quería tanto.

**II.**

— Tú te encargarás de ella.

— Sueña, Félix.

Chelsea ya se hartaba del desagrado de Renata, pero no quería entrometerse, no la ataría a nada.

— Puedo mirar cómo entrenan ustedes dos —propuso.

Ambos se miraron, y con un '_Buena idea' _se agazaparon y se pusieron a la tarea de enseñarle a la neófita (porque Renata ya sabía que Chelsea lo era) cómo atacar y defenderse de los de su propia especie.

Renata desplegaba su escudo una y otra vez, teniendo mayor ventaja en la lucha, a pesar de Félix y sus intentos por traspasarla.

— Eso es trampa, no puedes usar tu escudo. Estaré en desventaja.

Chelsea miraba embelesada a aquellos dos. Eran como perro y gato. El carácter de Renata, en conjunto con la picardía de Félix hacían de ellos dos un espectáculo muy interesante.

Ambos pararon en plena lucha, y se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

— Anda, ustedes tres, _la cena se está enfriando._

— Eres rápida, Heidi —comentó Félix.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen de mí —y sonrió.

Chelsea los acompañó en silencio, varios pasos atrás. Estaba preocupada. Era la primera vez que se alimentaría en su nueva vida, y para colmo delante de los Vulturi. No estaba segura de cómo lo haría.

**III.**

Nunca sintió tanta adrenalina en su vida. Siquiera sabía si su nuevo cuerpo podía producir aquella hormona, pero Chelsea estaba encantada con su trabajo, y la primera vez que tuvo que acompañar al resto de la guardia a hacer su primer_ 'trabajo sucio', _ella estuvo realmente contenta de poder utilizar su don. Se sentía importante.

Y claro, sintió que Renata la tomaba en cuenta, viendo que su potencial era digno de admirar.

— Bien hecho, Chelsea.

— Oh, muchas gracias.

— Anda, vayamos a cenar, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió, y ambas se embarcaron en una carrera, alejándose del resto de la guardia.

Al llegar a aquella cuidad que desconocían (no estaban en Italia, pero, les gustaba probar nuevos sabores), esperaron a identificar a algún humano que les agradara.

Chelsea olisqueó el aire, y su garganta escoció cuando un aroma le atrapó, haciendo que se desesperara por probar esa sangre.

— Esa de allí —señaló a la muchacha—. Esa me gusta. Su sangre es dulce.

— Bien, entonces, andando.

Chelsea se agazapó y tiró encima de la humana, mientras Renata atacaba a otro humano desprotegido.

Clavó sus ponzoñosos dientes en la yugular de la mortal, que dejó de gritar debido a la fuerza con la que Chelsea mordió, rompiéndole el cuello. Aún era nueva en eso de la caza.

Aún así, cuando la sangre entró en contacto con sus labios, enloqueció. Era como si no hubiese comido en meses, en vez de días. Nunca se cansaría de beber sangre, en especial si era de aquella que tanto le atraía. Apretó aún más sus dientes cuando comenzó a sentir que el flujo de sangre descendía. Las últimas gotas, la más deliciosas, las más espesas, las que quitaban finalmente la vida de la víctima (no en este caso, pero generalmente era así), haciendo que su corazón se detuviese, terminaron de saciarla.

Se levantó, y vio que Renata le sonreía.

— Es mucho más divertido cuando la víctima muere al quitarle la última gota de sangre.

— Lo siento. Soy nueva en esto todavía.

Vio cómo Renata se le acercaba.

— Tienes un hilillo de sangre —y acercó su rostro al de ella. Lentamente, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua—. Muy bueno, en verdad. Tienes buen gusto.

**IV.**

Ignoraban cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. A ninguna le interesaba cómo había empezado aquel beso, cómo se había vuelto más exigente, y cómo las manos habían trazado caminos en sus cuerpos, quitando las ropas de en medio.

A Chelsea le enloquecía que Renata no pudiera usar su don en esos momentos. Por ello ató su lazo con más fuerza, para que nunca se le escapara.

Renata rió cuando sintió que se unía más a Chelsea. Ella no pensaba irse de su lado, y su inseguridad le hacía sonreir.

— Tonta, no me alejaré de ti. Ni modo —le susurró al oído.

Chelsea rió, suspendiendo un suave tintineo en el aire.

Renata pasó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras Chelsea movía sus manos por el cuerpo de su amante, llegando a lugares que ninguna pensaba que existían.

Cuando Renata comenzó a mover sus manos, buscando venganza por lo que Chelsea hacía en su entrepierna, la neófita gruñó del placer.

— Eso... no se vale —respiró entrecortadamente.

— Todo se vale en una cama, niña.

Los juegos de mano continuaron, y la temperatura subía cada vez más en aquella habitación.

Renata supiraba, reprimiendo cada gemido que amenazaba con salir, por puro orgullo y no querer mostrarse débil ante Chelsea, la cual, no reprimía ningún gimoteo, a sabiendas de que exitaba aún más a la vampiro que estaba junto a ella.

Arañazos, bramidos, mordiscos ponsoñosos, roces cargados de electricidad.

Sintieron una explosión en sus vientres cuando ambas llegaron al límite, y Renata se desplomó sobre ella sin importarle el aplastarla. Después de todo, Chelsea era una neófita que contaba con una fuerza tremenda como para un año.

**V.**

Ambas se sonreían. Corrían por entre las calles sombrías de una tarde calurosa en Volterra.

— ¿Cuál eliges?

Chelsea olisqueó, pensando— A aquel muchacho, el rubio de gorra.

— El mío es su acompañante. Andando.

Ambas se abalanzaron hacia sus presas, y esta vez Chelsea fue cuidadosa de morder sin romper el cuello, disfrutando de cada débil (para ella) sacudida que el humano daba. No era un problema para ella el obligarlo a no moverse.

Sus colmillos se clavaron con mayor profundidad en su piel, y el grito de dolor que taladró en el ambiente fue casi placentero.

Las últimas gotas se escaparon del cuerpo del humano, y Renata tenía razón, eran mucho más deliciosas si mantenías a la víctima viva hasta los últimos segundos.

Ella se levantó, y fue al encuentro de Renata.

— Tienes sangre en el labio —dijo Chelsea, sonriendo pícaramente.

— Pues no hay que desperdiciarla —y los labios chocaron con ímpetu, a la vez que las manos cobraban vida propia y se dirigían a lugares indebidos.

— Delicioso —susurró Chelsea en el beso—. Tú también tienes buen gusto.

Ambas cayeron al suelo. Las calles estaban desiertas, y ellas en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad. Nada les importaba. El juego comenzaba otra vez, siempre con la misma rutina. Y cuatro de cinco veces, ninguna se resistía a la otra.

-

-

* * *

_'Un review antes que un fav/alert' _pipol (L

_M.C._


End file.
